


Hola, extraño

by TinDrum



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinDrum/pseuds/TinDrum
Summary: 30日选题16：Hello Stranger一次“浪漫”而“尴尬”的相遇。





	Hola, extraño

巴塞罗那的傍晚七点，天空暗沉下去，仍是澄澈的灰蓝，地平线处余晖顺着云烟漫溢开绚烂的金红，另一边的月亮已经看得见清晰的纯银似的轮廓。

Sergio Kun Agüero漫步在街头，温煦的晚风轻轻吻着他的脸颊，涤荡去从曼彻斯特带来的冷雨的气息。他刚下飞机没多久，身上没有带什么行李，只有个随身的背包。他穿着非常简单，白T外面一件浅牛仔蓝的衬衫，但并不影响他是个英俊的帅小伙，走在街头便能让过路的姑娘忍不住腾出点精力去留意他。

当他停在一家酒吧面前，霞光正勾勒出圣家堂锋锐的轮廓，晚空已经大片晕开黛蓝。这座浸润在夕照里的城市此时此刻多么适合一次浪漫的偶遇。

他如是想。

 

他单手插袋，漫不经心打量一番。这不过是间平平无奇的酒吧而已，绿叶植物旺盛而蓬勃地垂下来，在玻璃窗外形成天然的屏障，间中有几支紫红的九重葛。Kun踌躇了好一阵子，终于走了进去。

里面也是平平无奇，其实这里更应该像一家规规矩矩的咖啡馆。里面也没有太多人，所以在角落里正捧着下巴发怔的一个人才显得突出。那是个年轻男人，简单至极的T恤牛仔裤，脚下一双阿迪运动鞋，他坐在座椅上下意识会蜷着身子，显得整个人更小了，年龄与身形双重意义的。

Kun在原地驻足好一阵子，思考片刻，走上去，打了个招呼：“你好啊。”

那人受惊似的猛一抬头，眼睛望过来。他有一双温驯无害的棕色眼睛。起码是有欺骗性的。脸孔白皙，栗色的发梢微卷，看上去惊人的柔软。

“......你好。”

他有些迟疑，看上去有些羞涩，低下头想掩住他的笑，而他那高挺的鼻梁也遮不住两颊陷下去的酒窝。

Kun早就注意到他面前只有只空盘子，上面有什么甜点类的残渣。他尽量让自己表现得友善：“想来杯酒吗？”

“不用了。”对方立刻拒绝，顿了顿，才补上一句谢谢。

Kun叫了杯酒，顺势坐下，问：“怎么，你不喝酒吗？”

年轻男人摇摇头：“我其实不怎么会喝酒。”

Kun拧起眉头，他深色的眼珠看起来总是那么诚恳，他的语气也带着关切，如果他的嘴角克制住了上扬的弧度，表现出的效果应该会更自然。他问：“那你来酒吧做什么？”

对方瘪了瘪嘴，有些无奈地说：“等一个人，可惜他看起来要爽约了。”

短暂的沉默，气氛有些尴尬。恰巧这时候酒送上来，Kun礼貌地对酒保道谢，端起杯子浅呷一口，他感受不到酒味，也许是因为他的心力此刻不在酒上。他的眼神漫无目的地流连。对方似乎有些紧张，手不自然地紧握着。而这时Kun仿佛突然想起自己忘了什么重要大事，忙侧过头去问对方：“还没请问你的姓名？”

对方嘴唇动了动，犹豫了片刻，说：“......Leo。”

“Sergio Agüero，叫我Kun就好。”

Leo点了点头，他还低垂着头，回避着眼神接触。

Kun试图找到个话题来做他们现在这段关系的突破点。突然他问：“你是阿根廷人？”他紧接着便解释说：“我听得出来你的阿根廷口音，因为......因为我也是阿根廷人。”他最后笑了笑，希望自己这解释听起来不要像刻意而为之的搭讪。该死，他的脸出奇地烫，不过鉴于他黝黑的肤色，大概不会那么容易暴露他此刻的尴尬。

“是吗？”Leo说得很轻，他掀起眼皮注视着Kun，嘴角仍然笑着。他似乎也陷入了尴尬的境地，而他那牛奶色的皮肤很难藏住他的情绪，他的脸颊旁边已经发红。

Kun若无其事继续发问：“那你来欧洲打算干些什么呢？”

Leo犹疑一下，说：“事业吧，或许？那你呢。”

“我啊......”Kun眼神有些闪烁，随后他便挑出个笑容，“我要说是为了爱情呢？”

Leo瞬间嗤出笑来，但这显然会让场面有点不好看，他急忙用手背去遮挡了一下。眼神再度对视的时候，他们之间似乎已经有了某种心照不宣的存在。

 

接下来的一切都发展得顺理成章。他们结束了这种醉翁之意不在酒的对话，走上了街头。天已经完全暗了下来，浓郁的街灯让周遭的一切都失了真。在夜色里，高迪深蕴在这座城市里面疯狂而迷离的浪漫气息才能具体而细致地渗透出来。

他们说了一些话，但仍然保持着上不搭下的风格，总会中断在某个莫名其妙的点上。漫步到近海，海风微微，人像是中空，让这惬意的风给填满。

Leo突然停下脚步，Kun反应了一下，才跟着顿住。

“你多久回去？”Leo顿了顿，说，“我是说，回你的酒店。”

Kun愣住片刻，说：“我没有订酒店。”

“噢？要是现在没酒店了，你怎么办，露宿街头吗？”

Kun拧着眉头，似乎在认真思考了一下这个令人为难的问题。随后他露出个笑，说得轻松：“那就露宿着呗，当然，我更希望有个人能陪我度过这个街头的晚上。”

Leo斜瞥了他一眼，没有面对Kun的那面嘴角禁不住向上扬。

“怎么，不考虑一下吗？”Kun仍然带着调笑的口气对他说。

Leo正视着他，直直望进Kun的眼睛，直盯得Kun无所适从。他刚想说些什么来缓解一下僵局，而下一秒他所有的念头都归于沉默。

因为这时候Leo吻上了他。

很浅的一个吻。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，不足十秒。Kun看得见Leo凑过来的时候是闭着眼睛的，他的睫毛轻轻颤动，眼皮子沁着红。他下意识地就去捧着Leo的脑袋，而几秒过后，Leo便推开了他，力道不重，但足够结束一个仓促的吻。他的脸不用看也知道是透红，而他的笑容像是得到了玩具与饼干的孩子：

“我可以陪你，但你也得陪我，明白吗？”

Kun好一会儿才从惊讶从缓解过来，然后他露出了了然的微笑。

也许Leo那副皮相确实太有欺骗性，他还有第一眼不易觉察的狡黠与骄傲。

 

显然，他们挑选了彼此做一夜情对象还真不赖。他们动作如此熟稔，门阖上一瞬间，他们便借着残光吻上对方，没有过多波折，便双双陷入柔软的床垫。没有开灯，旅馆的冷气很低，淡淡的香料气息若隐若现。他们的手指极为默契地去解除自己与对方那层衣料的隔阂，冰冷的空气把刚刚裸露出来的皮肤刺激得格外敏感。

他们的吻刚刚结束片刻，Leo的手已经落在了Kun的衬衫倒数第三颗纽扣上，他的指尖有点颤抖。身上的人没有等候，径直把Leo的上衣卷到胸前，然后便迫不及待咬上他胸前的敏感点。Leo倒抽一口气，喉间漏出一声无助的呻吟，小动物撒娇式的，然后他便抿上嘴唇，绝不示弱一样。但刚刚那一声落在Kun的耳里可算相当受用，他越发卖力地用舌尖和牙齿去取悦那一点，感受着那里缩紧成小而韧的一团。Leo的身体不受克制地轻颤，他并没有示意什么，另外一侧也得到了满足。

Leo手指插进他的发间，另一只手臂在他的脖颈收紧，他微喘着气，声音里带着谑笑：“你多久没跟你那对象上过床了？”

Kun停下了，他凑上来吻了吻Leo的嘴唇，湿热地喘在Leo的唇角：“非常久了。”

Leo挑起眉来，问道：“你把我当成他吗？”

他一只手捧着Kun的脸，拇指暧昧地轻擦过他的颧骨。Leo的眼睛在微暗的光线中是那样亮，像丝缎一样反射着柔润的光。

Kun沉默地望进那双眼里，他没有回答，而是给了Leo一个更为缠绵而温柔的吻。他们的下半身紧紧贴在一起，Kun的手摸下去，解除掉之间的屏障，他们足以感受到对方是如何的火热而滚烫，Leo回应着他，吮着他的嘴唇，舌尖探进去，像要在唇齿之间去挖掘幽深潮湿的秘密。情热缓慢而不容抗拒地淹上来，海岸此刻应该涨潮了。

准备地足够充分，Kun在这方面却出奇地有耐心，毋庸置疑他是个体贴的情人。他的手抚摩上Leo的腰臀，又顺着腿侧的线条往下，最终停下时，他轻轻摩挲着Leo脚踝上的皮肤。过于长久了，欲望开始发烫，几近疼痛。Leo甚至难耐地屈起膝盖，轻轻去蹭Kun的腰。他低声咕哝了一句好了，混在他急促的鼻息中，几乎辨认不出来原意。

Leo听见Kun发出一声低低的笑，然后他便如愿以偿。他太久没和人做过爱了，最开始的时候有些难以适应，他轻轻地哼，像在抱怨，而他的腰轻轻扭动着，无言地配合着。他们有好一阵子的静止，在沉默中口鼻相蹭，亲昵地，温存地，去感受另一个人，去呼吸他。

Leo的手臂圈着他的背，手指随意往下滑，指头轻轻敲击过脊柱，用一种儿童胡乱拂过钢琴的手法。他非常满足地感觉到那具身体的颤动，然而紧接着他的手便被抓住，摁压在床单上。

一滴汗从Kun的鼻尖滴落，落在了Leo的皮肤上。他的嗓音沙哑：“我等不及了。”

Leo无辜地眨眨眼：“我让你等了吗？”语气很轻，带着点恶劣的意味。

接下来他便止不住地呻吟出声。

 

“你简直像个天使，宝贝。”Kun如是说。靠在他怀里的人懒怠地像只晒足了太阳的猫，胳膊软软地搭在了他的肩上。

“说得像你见过真的一样。”Leo抬起脸来看他，他看上去相当愉悦，颊边的酒窝红而甜软。

Kun没有克制住，往他的额上落了个轻软的吻，说：

“怎么没有见过，现在，在巴塞罗那，他就在我的怀里。”

Leo瞬间笑了出来，他精力消耗了太多，不然他会笑得更大声。他的脑袋靠着Kun的胸膛，他的头发确实很柔软，像是一个茸茸的春天那样，有着和煦的温度。他又嘟囔了几个音节，Kun没听清楚，等他轻声询问的时候，对方却没有回应。随后Kun便明白过来了,Leo睡着了。

 

Leo第二天是被吵醒的，某个陌生的声音渐渐清晰，最终强烈到难以忍受，他被迫从梦寐中清醒过来，而这种烦恼的感觉太熟悉了。他经历过了太多次了，于是他条件反射似的掀开被子然后用力推搡身边的人。对方嘴里咕哝着,不大情愿地眯着惺忪睡眼，Leo越发气恼：

“你数数这是第几次了！你总是不关电视，总是不关！我每次都是让你吵醒的，想想上次国家队集训——”

他的话戛然而止。

完蛋了。他想到。

Kun的眼睛一下睁开了。他眨了眨眼，看似无措，随后他便不自禁露出个欣喜的笑：“所以说，我赢了？”

Leo的脸瞬间就拉了下去。

 

没错，前一天晚上所有的事情不过是一对异地恋情侣突发奇想的一夜情赌注，好给他们的关系添点新鲜感。而事实上，他们将彼此当陌生人看待时，演技并不精湛，伪装马马虎虎，他们像模像样约了个炮，确实会有新鲜感。如果结尾不是以Leo的怨气收场的话，也许会更加完美。

回到Leo的住所时，他还是生闷气。其实他并不在意赌注，他只是没有输的打算，而且他相当认可自己的伪装技术，虽然说他大多数时候选择了逃避，他非常怕看到Kun的眼神那一瞬间就忍不住大笑出来。天知道他是有多想嘲笑他的男朋友，可Kun实在是太耐得住气了。

何况要不是因为他那恶劣的习惯，他也不会失控成这样。这么多年了，从青年队开始，Kun一旦开了电视睡觉就会忘记关，而他每次都会被那噪音吵出清梦。他甚至连遥控器的把握权都一直没有争取到。

这一切都得赖他。

Leo越想越恼。他拒绝了Kun的FIFA邀请，作为主人他拒绝了给他的客人准备茶水。当然，他的客人也没把自己当成客人看。

Kun把马黛茶杯送到他面前晃了晃，Leo才接过去。Kun禁不住笑，他捧着自己那杯茶坐在Leo的旁边，说：“好啦，小笨蛋，还生气呢。”

Leo横他一眼，说：“都得怪你。”然后他便闷着头喝茶，空气又一次恢复了沉默。

Kun注视着他，他很清楚Leo这方面脾气的古怪。而他在想，他应不应该把昨晚Leo睡着过后的事情如实告诉他，也许Leo会高兴起来，也会他会更生气，但不管怎样反应Kun仍然会喜欢他，这就够了。

“Leo......我得给你讲。”

那双眼睛望了过来。

 

Leo睡着的时候全无戒备，安静而温顺得令人心惊。一直如此。从来没变过。

Kun搂着他那颗柔软的脑袋，若有所思，终于吻在了他头顶有些凌乱的发丝上。

“我太想念你了。”他轻轻地说。

 

【完】


End file.
